Chain
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Ikki forms a team after a run with Skull Sabers. A new girl is in town and soon in his team and heart. Her brothers were the original Nine Kings. Can he prove to her brothers that he's worthy to date her and become the next "Sky King?" Rated M for Agito
1. Chapter 1

__

__

**Diclaimer: I don't own. If I did, I would have already ordered for Season two to come out. But I don't own et~**

**Read update and vote for the title on my prof!**

* * *

Simca, a girl with long pink hair, a captain-like hat with a golden star on top and a school uniform dress, flew across the sky like a bird. Landing on top of a building, she quickly made her way onto another, without spotting a stalker, dressed in a sweater and jeans wearing a hat with goggles and red hair.

Turning her head slightly, she spotted her stalker and flipped to land perfectly on a roof top railing. Hearing her stalker land across the railing from her, she addressed her stalker.

"You again?" Her stalker asked.

"I wonder what you want." She replied back.

"Don't play dumb." She glared, "Why are you dragging Ikki in?" Her stalker answered back.

Simca gave a look of triumph. "It looks like this turned into something interesting."

Her stalker gave a noise of irritation mixed with worried as the pink hair girl smirked and lightly giggled.

* * *

In an old bowling arena, a noise can be heard from within. "Damn it!" A voice cried out while whipping his chain against some old wooden stage. Knocking some wooden blocks to the ground, the figure stopped his actions and turned to address his team. His outfit consists of a long cloak and a skull tattoo on his bald head with faint sweat.

"Those useless things, what the hell are they watching?" He flicked his wrist making his chain wrapped around his hand and gripped it tightly. "Are you telling me that the guys were sent to the east region were eliminated?" He half turned his head to face his other team members. "Hey, you just stay there on guard."

"Ah… Yes…" One of them nervously replied to his leader, and said leader skated slowly away. "Ano… what about you, Magaki-sama?"

Magaki's face held a look similar to a nervous face. "I… have… homework… so…" he said as he rolled away slowly on his Air Treck.

"That's mean!" His crew yelled out to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Another one asked.

"Wait, that's!" One exclaimed.

"Oi!"

Magaki ignored them and continued to roll towards the exit. Looking in front of him, he noticed a silhouette of four figures hidden in the shadow, Ikki, Kazu, Buccha and Onigiri. His face scrunched up as his mind came up with the name. "Sleeping Forest…"

One of the two medium tall figures with gravity defying hair, stepped forward. "We came."

His eyebrows rose up in surprised that they would come, and then smirked. "Only you guys, the East Side Gunz brats are here? And on top of that, the Yaou's Buccha is here too… But for you guys to be the Sleeping Forest…"

Ikki stepped forward. "A damned baldy like you can be handled with just us."

"What? Are you telling me you took down my guards?" Magaki exclaimed in surprise.

"Guards? What are you talking about?" Asked Ikki, clearly confused.

"Do you want it so much?" Opening his cloak and showed Skull Saders's; their emblem. "Fine, I'll send you to Hell." Kneeling down, he balanced his emblem with his finger so it was standing up and exclaimed. "This time I'll get that Sleeping Forest Emblem for sure and go up to the Trophaeum!"

Ikki looked at Magaki with little fear in his eyes, as he remembered his first encounter.

***Flashback***

_Ikki ran towards Magaki with his arm drawn back as Magaki skated towards Ikki. Ikki ducked as one of Magaki's teammates aimed for his head and stepped forward as he lost his balance. Without noticing his sides, his face was soon met up with a knee and they became fast friends. Ikki flew from the impact and landed into some wooden boxes. Getting up, his face soon had more friends and from another knee friend, he flew backwards, through a window. Magaki grabbed him in a choke hold and soon flew upwards at dangerous heights as he used his AT to skim up the warehouse's walls and pushed off to float for a second and soon brought him and Ikki down. _

***Flashback end***

Outside... Ikki's head was tiled up as he looked at Saber Skater and Sleeping Forest's emblem.

Outside of the bowling arena, two Saber Skater members slowly climbed down after placing the two emblems on top of the giant bowling pin on top of the bowling arena.

"Parts War F-class, Dash!" Magaki explained.

"So high!" Kazu said as his other team members looked at the emblem placed at the top.

Buccha's head was soon in it's regular position and a little tilted downwards as he addressed to Ikki. "Ikki-kun, riding up high walls is something that you still can't do correctly, right?"

"Shut up, I went up fine when I battled you." Ikki said as his face was turned towards the left to address Buccha.

_This building's old that it's starting to collapse._ Magaki thought into his head, smirking as he closed his skull face visor.

* * *

Back to where the two girls were at…

"If it wasn't you, then who's behind this?" Red head asked.

"I don't know who but that means Karasu-kun is getting that much attention." Simca replied as she watched the two battling teams below. Lifting her head up, her eyes scanned the roof top buildings. "Look, there are already spectators at the gallery."

Following Simca's request to look, Ringo; red head, looked at the roof tops.

Something white drifted into Simca's view as her eyes turned towards it. High above where they are, five figures stood, watching what other watchers were watching.

"Eh, over there… it can't be…" Simca mumbled. Ringo who heard what Simca said, looking where her view was at and could not hold in the surprise. "Oh my god! Is that five out of nine original Kings?" After Ringo's excited shout, she drew everyone gazes from the battle and to the Original Kings and started to murmur. .

* * *

Ikki heard and snapped his head towards where the announcement were at and followed their gaze. His team members wondered what he was looking at, and Buccha inhaled loudly.

Ikki's gaze shifted to Buccha. "You know who they are?" He asked.

Buccha's head nodded slowly and opened his mouth to give his explanation. "The tall white-bluish hair and golden eyes is their leader; Sesshoumaru-sama who was the original Sky King. The shorter version and look-a-like of Sesshoumaru – don't tell him I told you that - with white-silver and amber eyes is Sesshoumaru-sama's younger brother, Inuyasha-sama, who was the original Wind King. The guy next to Inuyasha-sama is Naraku-sama who was the original Gem King." Ikki studied him as he took in Naraku's features; black wavy hair and red-maroon eyes. _I hope that's contacts_ Ikki thought. "Next to Naraku-sama is Luka-sama with black hair and silver eyes, and was the original Fang King. And last but not least, next to Luka-sama, with his hair tied into a dragons tail and violet eyes, is Miroku-sama who was the original Pledge King. I have no clue where the other four are at, but when we see them, I'll point them out to you."

Ikki's head nodded as he took the info in. Lifting both of his hands, he tapped both of his knuckles together and started to crack his neck. "Since the original five out of nine kings came to watch my performance, I guess I should give them a good show, huh?" Ikki said as he tilted his head towards Magaki's direction.

* * *

Ringo's attention flew towards where Ikki's team was at. _Is it really okay to let Ikki ride alone?_ She asked her self, worried. _The one that was challenged was Sleeping Forest… _

"Putting aside the skills of the Skull Saders, it's an incredibly large team. But that's still not enough." Simca said.

"Eh?" Ringo asked, as her focus drifted towards Simca.

Simca looked up at Ringo without lifting her head and smirked. "Aren't Ringo-chan's teammates backing him up?"

"Onee-chan taichi?" Ringo asked, clearly confused.

* * *

"I guess you have to ride alone again." Kazu said as Ikki started to crack his knuckles.

Ikki turned to Kazu and chuckled. "You guys should practice too so you can ride by yourself quickly." He said as he walked towards the starting lines on his borrowed A.T's

"You have to crush them for sure, Ikki!" Onigiri said.

* * *

The battle was quickly over as Ikki's team won with Ikki starting out nodding to the same beat as Buccha, and did a Spinning Wallride Overbank 1800 Buccha Special which cause him to make circles while going up the old bowling ball arena to grab both emblems. He also saved Skull Saber's leader from a nasty fall by hanging onto his chain.

* * *

"So… what do you think about the rumored next Sky King?" Miroku asked as they flew home on A.T's designed for them.

"He needs more skill to reach where the new generation of Nine Kings is at." Said Luka.

"Keh, the boy sucks. Obviously he needed to copy the Yaou's trick to scale up that wall without any failures." Inuyasha said, as his eyes shifted towards to Miroku.

"But still, not bad since he was introduced to Air Trecks for two months." Naraku said, adding his two cents.

"We shall see. In the mean time, some of us will observe other teams while one or two observe his team. If he makes one, that is." Sesshoumaru's voice drifted towards them.

The rest of the way home was quiet as few of them pondered about Ikki's run.

* * *

***Omake***

One of the two medium tall figures with gravity defying hair, stepped forward. "We came."

The beanie guy came out next. "We saw."

The small fat one came forward and exclaimed. "We conquered!"

"The fuck you did! The battle hasn't even started yet!" Magaki shouted pointing his finger at them and stomping one of his feet.

The three of them, turned towards the camera and had the same thoughts.

Oh yeah…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey! This is a reminder that I have a poll up on my profile to ask what this story title should be at and a update. So~ until the poll finishes to find out what the title would be (or until theres a winning streak), the rest of the chapters will be out AKA this is a teaser. **

**It's going to be Inuyasha/Air Gear xover with Kag/Ikki.**

**This is going to be partially drabble cause I went along with the anime so some parts are going to be short.**

**NOTE: If you dont like it, then dont read it. Simple as A, B, C, and 1, 2, 3. **

**Words: 1,705**

**Review and tell me what you think about it!**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ringo stood in the entrance of the school's gym equipment room with her hands clenched and anger rolling off in fumes. "Ikki! What are you doing?"

Ikki walked passed her and outside to take a good look at the sky, for it might be his last time looking at it. "What am I doing? I'm trying to get more team members, of course." He said while folding his arms behind his head.

"I don't understand the point to it. Just what type of people do you plan on getting this way?" Ringo replied, frustration in her voice.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" A soft voice coming from the entrance of the room of beat up boys. Looking towards the direction, Ikki, Ringo, Onigiri, Kazu and two other girls watch Ton-chan; one of their teacher, who brought a new student to show the grounds to but quickly forgot.

"Ah, Sensei, say something to them…" Ringo requested, desperation in her voice.

"An afternoon nap would be nice. Should I take one with them? Afternoon classes are so boring." Their teacher said.

Ringo sweatdropped. She noticed a shadow next to the teacher and looked up to see a girl, their age, with midnight tresses and startling sapphire eyes. "Ano… Sensei, who is she?" She asked, pointing to the girl.

"Oh, I forgot. We have a new student to joining us in our class. Her name's Higurashi, Kagome, who transferred from Tokyo due to moving."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Ringo said as she bowed to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Ringo and the other students. Her eyes moved from Ringo, to a boy with spiky hair and piercing brown eyes, to a blond hair with grey-blue eyes, to a short and fat boy with his hair shaved at the sides and a few fuzz on top. Then to a girl with pig tails that weren't tied up but left down and a girl with choppy hair. Kagome quickly bowed back to Ringo as said person forced the three boys to bow as well.

Ringo didn't notice how Ikki's eyes remained on the new girls features, taking her in.

* * *

"Ne, Kagome-chan…" A voice drifted towards said person's ear.

"Hm…?" Kagome turned lightly to address Ringo.

"We're heading towards the rooftop to eat our lunch their. Want to join us?" Ringo asked.

"If you don't mind." Kagome replied, shyly.

Kagome and Ringo lead the group with Kagome slightly following as the boys trailed behind them, watching their uniform skirt sway.

"Psst, Ikki…" A whispered drifted from his right and turned to see Kazu. "What do you think about the new girl, Kagome?"

"Hm…" Ikki's hands moved to his chin, as he stroke it.

"If she moved her hips more, I can probably - barely see her underware." Onigiri said.

Kazu and Ikki quickly knelt down and try to catch a gimps of Kagome's underware to only have their head beat up by the two remaining girls who glared at the boys. The two girls walked passed them, as their hands moved to hold firmly down their skirts.

Up on the rooftop, Ringo handed Ikki a piece of folded paper. "Here, this."

Ikki took the paper and examined it.

"If you get bored of hitting people, then read it." Ringo continued.

Ikki's face soon became perverted. "Why, Ringo? You fell for me at last?"

"It's not that!" Ringo shouted. She turned her back on him. "Or rather, I did fall for him but this is pissing me off!" she mumbled to her self.

Ringos shout drew the attention of the other five people as they gathered around Ikki's hand. "A-class parts war?" On the paper had Buls vs Agito in big bolded letters and their emblems with the address to where the battle is at.

"Ume-chan found it on the internet yesterday. Kintetsu Bulls and Agito's team." Ringo informed them.

"Agito…" Ikki remembered the shrimp sized boy.

"Eh? That's today, isn't it?" Kazu said as he noticed the date.

"Where is it at?" Onigiri asked.

"If you're going to make a team, it's crucial to watch other people's matches too, isn't it?" Ringo said with the look of information on her face. "Since it's an A-class fight, it's definitely worth watching…" She trailed off as she noticed the boys running towards the rooftops only exit. The four remaining girls stared at the boys back and watched them run off.

* * *

"Even so…" Ton-chans face was tight as all seven of them squeezed into her car. "Stop it, you're going to break my car!" Ton-chan yelled out.

"Who's touching me?" Short choppy haired, Emily yelled.

"Ah, no…" Yayoi whined.

"Stop it, stop it, it'll break. My car's going to break~!" Ton-chan cried.

"I'm sorry, Sensei…" Ringo replied as others sweatdropped.

Mou!" Kagome cried, startling the people around her. "I've had it. Everyone out!"

Everyone complied as they didn't want to piss her off anymore. "Sensei, your obviously driving. Ringo-chan, your in the front since you know where the location is at." The two followed her orders. "Kazu-kun, your in the middle between Ikki and Onigiri."

"Osu!" They yelled out with their stances military style and got into format.

"Yayoi, your on Onigiri's lap, Emily's on Kazu." Which disgust on the formers face and hearts around the latter's. "And I'm on Ikki's. We good?"

"Iie~" Yayoi cried out. "I don't want to sit on the perverted pig!" She yelled making Onigiri's face fall.

Kagome sighed and motioned Ringo and Onigiri to switch.

Once everyone was seated, they soon felt the car sink towards the ground as a heavy weight settled upon the car. Ton-chan rolled down the window and everyone stuck their heads out to see what was on top. Ton-chan freaked out when she saw Buccha was the reason. New tears were soon replaced as Ton-chan whined how her cars not going to make it to and back.

Ringo pouted as she watched Kagome seat her self on Ikki's lap. _Mou~ I wanted to be seated on Ikki's lap. I'm the one with the crush on him, but if I suggest Kagome-chan and I to switch, then Ikki would know! _She thought as she cried inwardly.

* * *

"Parts war, originally, was a webpage that guides people to trade parts." Ringo said. "Ah! That reminds me, Kagome-chan, the battle that we're going to, have people wearing Air Trecks." Ringo informed Kagome as she bowed a bit to see her face, as Emily was off into la-la-land. "Air Trecks-"

"I know what Air Trecks are, Ringo-chan." Kagome informed her.

"Eh? You do? Do you ride?" Ringo asked.

"Mhmm, my brothers used to ride Air Trecks and they taught me how to ride. It's magical…" Kagome said as she stared off into the distance, unknowingly leaning back onto Ikki's chest, as he took a whiff of her scent _Mn… Strawberry and waterfalls…_ Ikki buried his nose into her neck near the window, so his friends won't see.. "People from way back wanted to how to fly. So they invented airplanes and cliff jumping. Me personally, when ever I see birds, it reminds me that Earth is our cage, but when we're riding on Air Trecks, it's like I'm free and flying, soaring across the sky towards my new found freedom." She finished with a sigh and her eyes refocused and blushed as she noticed everyone was staring at her. Kagome looked at the road. "Ton-chan! The road, the road!" She yelled.

Ton-chan quickly focused her eyes on the road and quickly moved lanes to avoid an accident.

Ikki's arms moved around Kagome's waist to keep her steady as the car swerved to the correct land and Ringo continued her explanation on parts war. Until everyone got to the destination, Ikki hasn't let go of Kagome's waist.

* * *

The sky had a purple and red hue as the sun set as the group finally arrived at their destination. Buccha's head suddenly snapped up as he spotted two masked rides, infront of the car.

"Hey you! Stop right there! From here on, this is the Bull's area. There will be an important match today…" The one on the right yelled.

A scream was soon echoed as Ton-chan floored it, speeding away from the two creepy guys. Soon multiple screams were heard as she raced off.

Ikki clutched onto Kagome's waist and buried her face into her back as Kagome gripped the door's handle bar as she and Ringo moved one of their hands across Emily's chest so that when they crash, Emily won't go flying.

"No break?" Ikki said as Ton-chan quickly got the car under control.

"Is he dead?" Asked Kazu.

"Don't… Don't kill me!" Ton-chan cried.

"What are those bastards?" One of the masked men asked as helmet visor was lifted up. "That guy is the former Yaoi, Buccha. Then that must be…" He trailed off as Ikki stuck his head outside and watched the two until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Contact the head." One of the two guys commanded.

* * *

A red car crashed through the gates and soon skidded a couple of feet as the owner hit the breaks. A group of people came out wobbly as they try to regain their senses.

"Ton-chan, your driving sucks." Ikki said, as he tries to not throw up.

Kagome leaned against the car and held her stomach while her other hand covered her mouth. Ikki looked over to her and went to her side. "Kagome… you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said, as she inhaled deep breaths.

Ikki rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as he ignored an angry aura looming over them.

Once Kagome was steady, they headed towards a building and looked at their surroundings.

"That guy is the Sky King." Two people talked to each other.

"He's only a plain middle-school kid by looking at him."

"No, the one who qualifies to become the Sky King is said to have the stare of a hawk that can see through anything. Look at those sharp eyes."

_Where's the toilet, the toilet? _Ikki thought as he tries to find a bathroom. _Why is that I want to shit whenever I go on an outing…_

"Welcome, Babyface." A voice said as a looming shadow fell over Ikki.

Ikki quickly jumped away from him and turned to see a guy wearing a bull like helmet. "And who might you be?"

"I heard about you from the Rez Boa Dogs' Inuyama."

Ikki recalled the first battle he had with guy who had a hair style like Elvis.

"I'm the king of the area, Kintetsu Bull's head, Tokudawara Gonzou." The visor was opened and a male face appeared. "Call me T. Gonzou."

"So you're Uncle Inuyama's friend?" Ikki said as he rolled towards Gonzou. "Uncle Reindeer? You guys really have similar sense." Commented Ikki as he took in his appearance from different angles.

"What's with this rude guy…" Gonzou mumbled to himself as he took out a picture to show to Ikki. "Look, for a long time I've had a strong relationship with Inuyama."

Ikki was soon surrounded by Gonzou's team. "However, to fight well against that monster with such a small body…" one of them mumbled.

Back to where the rest were at, they quietly talked to themselves as Kazu and Onigiri watched their friend talk. "What's with that? He's getting along well with them." Kazu said with his hands on his hips.

Back to Ikki and Gonzou…

"Gonzou-san, it's about time." One of Gonzou's crew said.

"Alright." He replied as he lifted up his shirt and took off his weights as Ikki gawked at the muscles.

"You have a muscular body." Ikki commented.

Holding his hand out, Gonzou suggest Ikki to take care of his weights. Once Gonzou let go, Ikki fell through the floor and was a level below the others.

"The floors here are already worn out, so be careful." Gonzou warned as he looked down to check up on Ikki. "If you're thinking about reaching for the top, keep my name in mind." He said as he adjusts his fingerless gloves and helmet. "Alright I'm still a street brat now, but this A-class battle is a passing point for me. One day I will have the name Pro-Rider T. Conzou known throughout the world. Along with Kintetsu Bulls." He said, as Ikki's friends run back down to the lower level and ran towards him to see if he's injured. _Just one more step, just one more step and our dream will come true! We will win!_

"Uncle." Ikki called.

Gonzou turned and saw the three boys give him thumbs up. "Go for it!" they cheered making him smile.

* * *

"Parts war A-class – Balloon!" Ringo informed.

"Isn't it where you place the balloon with the emblem inside into the arena and the team that gets it, is first wins?" Kagome said, as she tapped her chin while looking upwards."

The groups attention was settled on Kagome and she scratched the back of her neck from the stares.

Ringo nodded and continued. "It looks simple but in fact, the difficulty is very high. A 3D offense and defense war according to the high-flying balloon."

"So basically skills, concentration, teamwork, team organization and tatics… Right?" Kagome asked.

Ringo nodded, not peeved that she was interrupted a second time. "In this AT Balloon war, al these factors are essential. The 'Panther' goes after the balloon. The 'Decoy' plays the bait. The 'Ultimate' focuses upon the battle. The 'Middle' supports the other three in front. The 'Keeper' stops the attacks of the opponents. These five people will fight together."

"That means it's five against two." Onigiri commented.

High on a balcony, Ikki and others sat with their legs dangling down to view the battle.

"In an official battle like this, I heard that they usually match the numbers." Ikki said.

"He must be pretty confident." Ringo and Kagome replied back. The two girls froze and look at each other to only giggle softly.

Ikki looked down to only see the shrimp size boy look up at him. "That guy…"

* * *

Kaito went over to his younger brother and moved his hand onto Akito's eye patch. "Akito… No, Agito." He said as he moved the eye patch onto the left eye. "Devour them!" He said as Agito's eye snapped open to reveal shark-like eyes.

* * *

The balloon was soon up in the air and the battled started. Gonzou's team went into their positions and started to chase after the balloon with Agito not far behind.

"Look, as expected from an A-class battle." They watched as one of the Bull's leg aim for Agito's head to only have him duck and slide right under him. "All techniques are flowing out like water. All their actions are related to the battle's offense and defense, right?" Ringo informed them as they watch.

Agito's roll of cloth trailed behind him and wrapped around his Bull prey. With a push on his AT, he quickly brought down one of the Bulls and four more to go.

"It's not just showing off. When all techniques, concentrations and what ever you can do are focused on the point of 'winning', movements are made naturally." Ringo continued to inform them. "That's trick! This is A-class's…" She trailed off and smelled something disgusting. She turned her head and spotted where Ikki was at to only see him crouched down, naked taking a dump behind one of the fatter poles.

Ringo, Kazu, Onigiri, and Kagome yelled as it registered in their minds that Ikki was taking a dump next to them.

"Wha… Ikki! What the hell?" Ringo shouted as she covered poor Kagome's eyes.

Kazu gripped his beanie and his eyes clenched tightly. "That guy has a habit of going to the toilet whenever he goes on an outing."

"Even so, why here?" Onigiri asked.

"Because I don't watch to look away even for one minute, or one second." Ikki replied, with beads of sweat on his forhead.

Ringo's cheeks were covered in a pink hue and quickly skidded over to where the others were at. Her attention drew to the battle as one guy shouted in pain with marks on his back and the other one who was tied up in Agito's hook straps.

"Is that for real? That midget is amazing!" Kazu commented.

_Just who is that kid?_ Ringo thought. _Even if he's an A-class, the skill of his tricks aren't normal! There's something strange about the man from before too! If a person can ride at this level, there's no way the Sleeping Forest doesn't know about him. _Thought to her self as she watched the one of the last two duke it out.

Gonzou looked behind him to only see Agito as his hook straps quickly wrapped around Gonzou's neck and pulled him closer so that Agito's feet connected on his visor. A pained yell was heard as Agito destroyed the helmet. Gonzou quickly speeded away with Agito following.

_Heh, heh, got you where I wanted. _Gonzou thought as he commanded a crane lifter to where Agito was at. To only have Agito's hook straps hooked onto one of the many iron bars that makes the crane. "Isn't it thrilling? One wrong step, and you'll die. This thrilling tension…" Agito taunted.

"That guy…" Kazu said as he leaned forward.

"Thin Red Line. I like this thrill of traveling on a margin between life and death." Agito said as his he landed on the crane.

Gonzou stepped out to of the command seat to only stare in shock. His opponent is gliding onto of the circling crane!

"The wind, the gravity and the enemies! I'll devour them all!" Agito shouted into the night. "Team? Emblem? Ha!" He scoffed. "Those things in front of me are fucking shit!"

"This guy…" Gonzou trailed off as he watched as Agitos stunt has him captured.

A faint shadow could be outlined and Gonzou noticed that trailing besides Agito was a faint image of a shark.

"That is my Fang Road!" Agito shouted.

"Uncle!" Ikki shouted as Agito kicked Gonzou's chest making him fly out through the other window and fell. Agito followed to and attack to have his AT wheels engrave onto Gonzou's jacket and maybe skin. Spinning around in mid air, Agito also had Gonzou's body spin leaving trails of blood trailing behind them like ribbons.

"Uncle!"

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Another chap.**

**And since I only got 1 review for 9 days, I'm thinking that the story sucks. **

**Hopefully you guys will review. Poll is still up so go vote, since only 3 people voted.**

**So~ Since right now, theres a typhoon. Hopefully it wont start to leak and maybe first day of school (tomorrow) will be closed. xD**

**Review!**

**Words: 3,189**


End file.
